gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Beta Releases in GTA Vice City Stories
Before the release of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, there were features that were removed from the final product. These changes range from deleted vehicles and player skins to the removal of entire characters and mission strands. Characters *Bryan Forbes originally had a mustache. *Lance Vance is shown wearing his outfit from the beginning of the game instead of his blue soiree suit on certain missions such as Burning Bridges, Blitzkrieg Strikes Again and Last Stand as seen on the 1st and 2nd trailer. *In a very early screenshot, Victor Vance has a different appearance, like with hair on his head and a tattoo on his upper right arm. *In the first trailer, Louise Cassidy-Williams originally had black hair with a different hairstyle instead of brown hair. *Victor Vance originally had much lighter skin tone and looked more like his brother and himself in GTA Vice City. His beta model can be found inside game files. Beta_vic_vance.jpg|Victor's beta appearance. Brian_Forbes_beta.PNG|Bryan Forbes' beta model. Note that he has a mustache. Weapons *The Tear Gas was cut again, but it can be seen in the Ammu-Nation store. However, the player is unable to buy it. *The cell phone was cut and was instead replaced by the pager. However, its HUD remains, it is only seen in cutscenes. *The Land Mine was cut but it can be spawned through cheat devices. TearGas-GTAVCS.png|The model of the Tear Gas. TearGas-GTALCS-White-Icon.png|White version of the Tear Gas HUD icon. TearGas-GTALCS-Gold-Icon.png|Yellow version of the Tear Gas HUD icon. MobilePhone-GTAVCS.png|The model of the cellphone. MobilePhone-GTAVCS-Icon.png|The HUD icon for the cellphone. LandMine-GTAIII.PNG|The model of the Landmine. Landmine-GTAVCS-PS2.png|The Landmine's texture as seen on the PS2 version of the game. LM-GTAVCS-icon.png|The HUD Icon of the Landmine. Vehicles *Some cars from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City such as the FBI Rancher and VCN Maverick went unused and can be spawned through cheat devices. *A car named Evidence was intended to appear, as seen in the GXT files. *An unnamed motorcycle that can be seen in some screenshots was removed from the game for unknown reasons. *A boat called Ambassador was deleted. It was still listed in the BradyGames Guide but its picture was accidentally replaced by the Speeder. *A helicopter called the Coastguard Maverick was cut. FBIRancher-GTAVCS.jpg|The FBI Rancher, which can only be spawned though cheats devices. VCNMaverick-GTAVCS-front.png|The VCN Maverich, which can be spawn through cheat devices. 082106065110_screen2.jpg|Victor Vancing riding the Unnamed Motorcycle. Coastguard_Maverick.png|Artwork possibly featuring the Coastguard Maverick. Missions *According to screenshots, there was going to be a mission where Bryan and Vic were attacked by the Mendez Cartel, but there is no mission related to that screenshot. *Armando Mendez's fate was not in the mission Light My Pyre. Instead, he was supposed to survive his encounter with Vic Vance and subsequently being killed along his brother Diego and Sergeant Jerry Martinez in Last Stand. *In a trailer, a scene in Jive Drive was shown, where Lance and Vic jumped the last ramp. Instead of a red Stinger, it was a maroon Stallion being driven. *A mission called Faking It was cut. Clothing *The casual clothes were originally yellow and light blue. *The Army Fatigues originally read "USMC" on the shirt, meaning that originally, Vic would join the Marines instead of the army. *The Wetsuit was originally light blue. Others *Victor wore the Pastel Suit in the mission D.I.V.O.R.C.E., even though it is not unlocked until Brawn of the Dead. *Victor wore the Cuban Style in the mission Got Protection?, even though the Cuban Outfit is unlocked after completing all of Umberto's missions which is after killing Marty Jay Williams. *Ionic Real Estate was supposed to be called Mpirian Real Estate as seen on Rockstar's official website on the news article called "Criminals building empires, investing in city infrastructure.". Video Navigation }}pt:Betas do Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Category:Beta Category:Beta Releases Category:GTA Vice City Stories Category:Miscellaneous